Minding the Thoughtful
by Aiden Skywalker
Summary: ObiWan Kenobi and QuiGon Jinn weren't always padawan and master...


Note: I do not own Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, the jedi order, or anything of such sort, the only things that belong to me are the computer I typed it on, the words I used to write this story and the jedi mentor, other than that, nothing belongs to me. I hope you like this story, I always thought Obi-Wan was a bit anti-social… please read and review! Thank you!

* * *

Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn had found himself wandering past the same room of jedi initiates for the third time that day. Although he found this group to be more advanced than the rest, there was not a particular reason why he singled out these students. It was not the group of students, but rather a youngling in specific that caught his eye each time he paced the hall. This pupil had the most intense blue eyes the young knight had seen, and auburn hair that just managed to catch every glimpse of sunlight that filtered through the turned down blinds. However, that is not what first caught his eye either, he was originally drawn to the boys innocence. Although all the children in the room were still innocent, this boy had an air about him that was relaxed yet equally passionate as the little one sat listening to the mentor reading out of a familiar storybook.

Seemingly absorbed in the tale, Qui-Gon almost could not tell if the boy was even breathing, the student sat so stationary he could have been confused for a statue. The other younglings around him softly whispered to each other until their voices rose to a volume which was shushed by the master. Something was different about the boy; he was certainly concentrated on the wall in front of his gaze, which had not shifted since the story begun. Slowly closing the book, the mentor looked up to the initiates who all returned his gaze, all but the boy with ice-like eyes. Standing up and running off to attend to other activities the students departed from the story circle, leaving the boy alone on the floor.

Meditation was hard for younglings to participate in, for most of them could hardly sit still, let alone quite their thoughts. Qui-Gon inclined his head to the master as he placed the book among others on a shelf. With silent footsteps that could hardly be detected by senior padawans, the knight walked over to the boy who had yet to move. Before he even kneeled down the boy got up and bowed from his waist in a sign of respect for the elder who had approached him. Surprised by the boy's reaction, Qui-Gon took a second to regard the boy's gesture and inclined his head enough for the boy to take notice. Placing his hands gently on the boy's shoulders, the much taller man kneeled to the child's eye level.

"Is there something wrong youngling?"

"No master…"

"Don't you wish to join the other younglings?"

"They don't understand me." the boy glanced away, looking to the ground before looking back up again.

Musing that the boy was no older than 7, Qui-Gon questioned what the boy could have meant by this. As far as he was concerned, children of this boys age we not normally found to be so anti-social. Trying to grasp as to what was on the boys mind, Qui-Gon pondered how to reproach the boy, before the youngling managed to answer him before he questioned.

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, what's yours?"

* * *

Edit: This is just to explain to my readers as to why I deleted the second chapter. I have been thinking about writing the third chapter lately and I realized that the only reason why I was writing it was to keep my readers happy, and while that is important to me I decided that its more important to me to stay true to myself as an author. Whenever I thought about the third chapter I couldn't write anything because I had no inspiration, and I didn't have the same desire to write this story as I did when I wrote the first chapter. It was meant to be a one-shot short story and now that I have continued on it I realize that still stands true. I have decided that I wont continue on it anymore and that it would be best for me to delete the second chapter. I will write more short stories about Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, but they will not be continuations of this story. I chose to do this simply because someone very important to me told me that my writing will not have the same great quality unless I enjoy writing it. I hope you all will understand and look forward to upcoming stories. Thanks - Aiden Skywalker 


End file.
